


Bad Influence

by Bootstrap_Paradox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autistic!Doctor, Other, Thoschei, best enemies, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootstrap_Paradox/pseuds/Bootstrap_Paradox
Summary: Bill thinks that Missy is a bad influence on the Doctor - but it hasn't always been this way.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> written for a fanthology that, as far as I know, never ended up online

The world was spinning. Or, rather, it was turning steadily by about eighty-seven degrees, left and right, again and again, following some peculiar rhythm. Or, to be absolutely precise, the world wasn’t moving at all – it was just Theta Sigma, doing half-spins in an enormous squeaky armchair. Spinning, listening, and trying to look sufficiently guilty.

-And that, young lord of Lungbarrow, barely covers the academic achievement alone. If you can even call it ‘achievement’. I intend to have a thorough discussion with your temporal technology professor after this conversation because, frankly, I am concerned for your own safety!  
-Yes, Lady Curator. I understand, Lady Curator. – He lowered his head, pressed his hands closer to his sides and even sniffed for good measure.  
-With that out of the way, - the Time Lady concluded, turning a page in a hefty holographic volume, - let us discuss your conduct. 

Theta sighed. This meeting was becoming increasingly intolerable. Not that he ever enjoyed them, of course – he could never force himself to care enough about his studies to receive a positive report. This discussion proved to be particularly tedious. It dragged on for what felt like a thousand years.

-Nineteen separate notes of misdemeanor?! – She lost her cold calm for a moment, and Theta had to exert his willpower to stop himself from smirking. – I say…  
-Listen. – He suddenly spoke up. – I never mean to offend. Truthfully! Well, most of the time I don’t…  
-You will not interrupt me in my office, young man. – She said, and gave him a stern look.  
-Yes, sorry, Lady Curator.

To Theta’s defense, it was rather difficult to keep it serious, especially when she called him a ‘young man’. Having lived for over ten thousand years, Lady Curator was indeed much older than he was, but to any off-worlder, two of them would seem like peers. She was freshly back to work after a medical leave, and while it was tremendously impolite to discuss such matters, everyone knew what it meant. It was her last regeneration too. No wonder she was even harsher than usual. 

-Listen. – She rubbed her nose bridge, closing her eyes for a second or two. – I know you are talented, and smart, and capable. Lord Borusa entirely agrees. However, I can’t help but notice that you aren’t doing the slightest to develop your skills. Professors describe you as irresponsible, detached, not at all bound by duty… if you just opened the guidebook to proper behavior in higher societies, for once in your life, I’m sure your reports would improve significantly. For now, I see an impatient, erratic child who keeps testing the limits of his good fortune!  
-I am not a child though. – Theta Sigma replied, breaking his act and ceasing his armchair turns. – Everyone in my class is turning one twenty this year. We’ll be out of here soon enough. If we want to.  
-You sooner than others. – She retorted.  
He had to appreciate the sarcasm.

– The things I read in here, - she flipped the projected pages back and forth, - it is enough to turn my hair back to gray. Skipping class, cheating, book stealing, total lack of respect for our nation and its ancient history, forty-six instances of student lawbreaking, my-my, - she squinted at the page in an unnecessary but habitual manner, - close relations with other students!  
-That is not anyone’s business. – He protested.  
-Maybe not mine, but certainly of Lord Trirbian of Arpexia, or Lady Eltoi of Stillhaven, who are far more academically successful than you - and have better things to do rather than engage in such primitive behaviors.  
-They were the ones who suggested it! – He tried to defend himself. - Besides, what’s the harm in it?  
-Time not spent thoughtfully is time wasted. – Lady Curator responded. – With an attitude like that, I would not be surprised if you ended up a grandparent by the age of four hundred and fifty.  
Theta couldn’t help but scoff at that.

-It is no laughing matter! – She pressed her hand to her left cheek, which Theta, who actually did read the guidebook one too many times, recognized as a sign of anger. – Not with our recent history. Sometimes I wish Pythia’s curse was still upon us. – She mused. – Looming was greatly practical and…  
-Can I go, now that you’ve exposed my every sin? – He asked, having lost his last thread of patience. 

Judging by Lady Curator’s expression, she was tired of the meeting as well.  
-I have one more thing to tell you. – She switched to a softer tone. – Your best friend, as you described him to me, the young lord of Oakdown… he has a bright future.  
-I know.  
-Don’t be such a bad influence on him. You might have given up on your career, but he has infinite potential. Don’t ruin his chances.  
-I understand. – He said, all vigor gone from his voice.  
-Dismissed.

 

Koschei was waiting for him on the other side of the door.  
-So? – He inquired.  
Theta paused. He listened to the door close firmly behind him, and a wide smile illuminated his face.  
-She hasn’t got a clue. Tell Drax, we’re taking a Type Forty for a spin tomorrow. Mortimus still not shutting up about Medusa Cascade?  
-Nah. – Koschei returned the smile.  
-It’s settled then.

And they sped up their pace, approaching the entrance to their living quarters.  
-Koschei? – Theta said, just before they parted ways and left for their bedrooms. – You know I care about you, right?  
-Of course. – He nodded. – I care about you too. Why are you saying that? Have you lost my eyeliner again? Cause I swear to Rassilon, I will…  
-Nah, I just… remember that. – And he disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.  
-Silly boy. – Koschei muttered under his breath, opening the door to his room. – When will he learn to not keep his mind wide open for visitors?

***

From the moment Bill walked into his office, the Doctor could tell she was not pleased with him. He scanned her face and posture quickly: her jaw was clenched, lips pressed tight together, hands hidden in the pockets of her jeans. Definitely not happiness. He sighed and leaned back in his armchair, feet firmly on the ground in case he wanted to spin in it.

-I’m ‘needlessly wordy and obsessed with insignificant details’? – She gestured air quotes, then put her hands on her waist. – Seriously?  
-It is my opinion as your tutor. – He shrugged. – What did you expect?  
-I don’t know. – She said, and stepped closer to the Doctor’s desk. – A fancy lie? Some mild exaggeration? A bit more accent on the good? It’s a letter of recommendation, not a Yelp review!  
-Honesty is the best policy. And the dean will approve you regardless. He practically worships me, ever since he sat in my lecture for the first time forty years ago. Why do you think I get away with everything?

She paused. – If you knew it doesn’t matter, why didn’t you tell me?  
-I should have? – He frowned. – Is there some sort of rule for that?  
-There is no rule! – She exclaimed, her anger replaced by confusion. – Humans aren’t algorithms, Doctor. There is no guidebook.

He smiled, but Bill ignored it.  
-Look, - she pulled a chair from a corner of the room and sat opposite him, - is it something I did? Cause I thought you wanted me to join the program. Hell, you were the one who suggested it! But I just can’t tell. I don’t know if that’s an alien thing or whatever, but you aren’t exactly an open book.  
-I can be. – The Doctor replied. – You just don’t read the language. Besides, who cares about that program! The stars are waiting for us.  
-But it’s important for my future! – She shook her head in frustration. – You used to be much stricter, you know.  
-I’m not strict enough?  
-If you ask me, - Bill continued, - I think Missy is a bad influence on you. Every time you return from the Vault, responsibility goes out of the window, and it’s all ‘live fast, die young’.  
-Bad girls do it well. – He finished for her.  
She raised her eyebrows, then burst into laughter.

-Have you always been that weird? – She asked with a warm smile.  
-Ah, that would depend on your definition of normal. You can ask her though. She knows me better than I know myself. And when we were young, she, well, he did not seem to take the weirdness into account. That was their mistake. Or maybe mine.

And he stared into empty space, thoughtful, slowly turning left and right in his armchair.  
-She was my best friend. – He added for some reason, and Bill decided it was her cue to leave the room.  
-I think she was more than that. – Bill muttered, stepping over the threshold.

She didn’t get much out of the conversation – or not much certainty, at least. That was rarely the case. What Bill did know though, from the day she met him, was this: whatever was anyone’s definition of normal, the Doctor was not it.


End file.
